


零薰/A Bedtime Story

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 应该是一个不费脑子、还算可爱的睡前故事。
Relationships: Bottom!Hakaze Kaoru, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Top!Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 7





	1. 零薰/A Bedtime Story（1）

零薰/A Bedtime Story  
By缴枪不杀

羽风薰吐掉口中叼着的草梗，嘴角牵起一个愉快的弧度。在这个大得出奇的山中跋涉了三天两夜，他总算觅得了目的地。

随着前方道路愈发开阔，不远处那阴沉而古老的建筑变得一目了然。庄园坐落于略为高挑的地势上，高大的外墙掩去了它的部分身形。墙体由饱经风霜的坚固石料筑成，暗色藤植如同血液滞涩的静脉，自颜色晦暗的尖顶与窗棂蔓延。整个建筑仿佛一只岿然不动的巨大蜥蜴，伏于人迹罕至的山间平原，进行着几不可闻的冰冷吐息。

看来，那夜在酒馆絮絮叨叨的醉老头并非口说无凭，他委与自己的古怪感应器也着实起到了作用。估摸距离，由当下的位置到达那处仍需一定的时间，于是羽风薰合上感应器的表盘，精神抖擞地将行囊向上提了提，好心情地吹着口哨继续行进。

待他来到庄园的外墙，已临近黄昏时分，天空显露出忐忑的红，衬得稀薄的云郁郁寡欢。小心翼翼地试探之后，外墙并未做出预想之中的结界响应，阐明它毫无物理意义以外的防御能力。难道这仅仅是个被人抛弃的老旧宅邸吗？羽风薰稍作考量，决定继续沿着外墙探索。靴底压踏上萎靡不振的杂草，沙沙作响的哽咽使他耳膜发痒。

前行须臾，绕过边缘的拐角，所见之景让羽风薰谨慎了起来。眼前的高墙出现了一个豁口，其两侧至上而下颓塌着崩落的石块。如此利落干脆的痕迹，足以推测出是强大的魔力冲击所致。他掏出口袋里的圆形金属物，只见指针正以一种疯狂的频率摇摆着，像是在佐证此地确实险恶非常的猜想。

羽风薰虽然实战经验可观，但从未与「龙」这种传说中的、兼具神性及魔性的生物交战过。客观来说，这次单枪匹马的讨伐实在是过于单纯草率。他年纪尚轻，此时又一心想战，应有的踟蹰和怯意尽数抛到了脑后。羽风薰屏息凝神着放慢了步伐，并将头盔上的铁面拉下，修净的手指抚上剑柄，缓缓将其抽出。宽大的剑身上绵延的刻印，因被注入魔力而明明灭灭。把剑护于身前，羽风薰得心应手地展开防御屏障，一个箭步杀气腾腾地闪现在豁口正前方——

然而，映入眼帘的并非什么凶神恶煞的未知魔物。

残垣之内，距他数米之外的道路中央，立着一位身材颀长的青年。那位青年衣着考究，微长的黑色卷发用酒红色的绸带束起，优雅地搭在一侧肩膀。面对唐突登场的羽风薰，他仅用几秒便消化了难免的错愕，随即表现出了非同寻常的绝佳修养——抑或是不可思议的镇定。只听他和气地开口朝羽风薰问候道：“日安。”

“呃……”羽风薰快速地朝各方张望，豁口直通的小路两旁，皆栽着一排排翠绿水灵的植株，秀气的枝头上缀了悦目的赤色果实。所见之处安谧静美，完全不似被邪恶势力侵蚀的地方。他不禁气焰全失，讪讪地卸掉一切武装，并难为情地回了招呼：“……日安。”

青年走近了几步，继而在礼貌的距离驻足。“请问有什么事吗？”问询的声音沉稳动听，得体的言行举止使得羽风薰愈发局促。

羽风薰只好将头盔取下，硬着头皮解释道：“听闻……这里有被恶龙囚禁的公主……于是我就来了。”

“哦？”青年眼帘稍抬，深邃的红色眼睛中满是新奇。尔后他温温柔柔地笑起来，说道：“怕是让汝失望了，此处……未曾存在过什么公主呢。”

事已至此，羽风薰只好苦笑着摇摇头：“看来我还是被耍了呢。”他打开感应器的表盘，眼下指针静止不动，仿佛方才的暴走从未发生。泄气地将它在手中抛了抛，羽风薰甚至产生了毁其粉碎的念头。

多瞧了那个物事两眼，一旁的青年好心地同他推测道：“汝手中的东西，大概属于一类魔力计。若这地方被它指示，也算是情有可原。山中资源有限，我们确实使用了一些魔法来支持。”

将无害的魔法应用于日常，在这个世界并不少见。

“嗯……”羽风薰挠了挠乱糟糟的金发，真心实意地谢罪道：“抱歉，是我的错，希望没有吓到您。”他眨巴着的灰色眼睛看起来还是有点可怜兮兮的：“那我就先告辞了。”

“无妨。但……”羽风薰刚要动身，却听到对方操着与年龄不符的长辈级语法，友善地建议：“现下天色已晚，吾辈担心汝回程不甚方便。若不介意，可于敝宅留宿一宿。”听完他的话，羽风薰又是惊奇又是尴尬，真是碰巧，敢情这位气质出众的青年就是庄园的主人。

身为勇者，羽风薰应当勇敢地面对风餐露宿、牛鬼蛇神，但他骨子里的公子哥儿血统，轻而易举地就被诱惑力十足的邀请唤醒了。他回忆起这些天寒碜的餐食，泡过的冰凉山泉，以及硬邦邦的地面，内心渐渐倒戈。只是一晚的话，也没什么所谓吧，算是抚慰一下自己受伤的心灵。想到这里，他露出了一贯的爽朗笑容，恳切地答道：“那就叨扰了。”

在残阳的谢幕下，宅邸内外的灯火纷纷点亮。亲切的暖光自窗中透出来，使得先前森然古旧的建筑看起来温馨了不少。要是自己到达此处再晚一些，瞧见现在的景象，一定不会闹刚才那样的乌龙。羽风薰暗自忖道。

庄园的主人在路上做了自我介绍，他道自己名为朔间零，羽风薰心中过一遍，觉得是个相当好听的名字。进入偌大的宅子后，他便在朔间零的指引下，逐个认识了若干家仆。长得毫无二致的葵姓兄弟，身着款式相当但底色不同的条纹马甲，羽风薰被他们一前一后冒出来的阵势吓了一跳。深肤浓颜的紫发执事唤作阿多尼斯，看起来稳重而寡言，合身的黑色燕尾服衬得他英俊挺拔。使羽风薰心情大好的一件事是——这座宅子里是有女孩子的。杏娇小的个头和乖巧的脸蛋，同她一身裁剪精致的女仆装相配极了。感到治愈的羽风薰稍低身子，向她温声示好道：“看看，这个地方明明就有公主殿下嘛～”

女孩子像一只受惊的兔子一样藏到了高大的执事身后，探出警觉的半张小脸。阿多尼斯有礼又毫不留情地朝羽风薰道：“客人，请不要欺负弱小的生物。”

太受伤了。在情场所向披靡的年轻勇者，被猝不及防的滑铁卢僵硬了嘴角。还没有调整好心态，身后又穿来大喇喇的少年声音：“什么啊，老混蛋，那边那个轻浮男从哪里来的？”

相比遭遇二次暴击的羽风薰蔫蔫的样子，朔间零笑得还是那么温雅好看，他批评来人道：“小狗，不能如此粗鲁地评价客人啊。”

大神晃牙敏锐地察觉到了对方话语里比往常更浓的责备意味，在手肘部折起的衬衫袖子下方，健康的小麦色肌肤迅速掠过一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他嘁了一声，望着羽风薰的眼神坦荡直接：“失礼了。”

羽风薰连连摆手：“没关系没关系。”这点小事他自然不会计较，运用擅于察言观色的本领，羽风薰由简单的接触揣测出了这家主仆的相处模式，不甚拘束的上下级气氛还挺合他心意。即便如此，令他感到奇怪的点仍然存在——这样大的屋子，竟只住了六个人？

不过喜欢隐居的大有人在，兴许就是因为人比较少，生活所需的物资使用速度较为缓慢，他们才能深居简出吧。除了身为主人的朔间零少了些烟火气，其他人皆是人气十足，有血有肉，瞧起来同自己见过的那些能化作人形的妖物完全沾不上边。被执事领去住房的途中，羽风薰左思右想，决定还是保留一些警惕。

他觉得朔间零身上拥有着奇妙的气质，会使人忍不住对他产生信赖，并且深信不疑；这无疑是危险的，毕竟存在一个近似的贬义类形容词——蛊惑人心。

话是这么说，上桌吃饭的时候，羽风薰的神经其实已经松懈得有些不堪入目了。不久前舒适的热水澡让他看起来像个皮毛光滑的、飘飘然的狐狸。众人在华丽的长餐桌前祷告完毕后，便开始享用色味俱佳的晚餐。尽量矜持地咀嚼上好的牛小排，羽风薰感动地想，这真的是心地善良的好人家吧。

饭后的气氛也十分愉悦，他被迷迷糊糊地领去装修品味高级的宴会厅，相连的大露台灯饰璀璨，好看之极。略微与他的推断偏离的是，这些主仆的相处模式简直如同朋友，羽风薰谜一般和谐地混在其中，同他们一起以或端庄或随意的姿势，割据着两张质感绝佳的超长沙发。吸收他人的谈天内容，并点到为止地获取和交换零碎的情报，羽风薰愈发相信这是个友好而安全的地方。充满好奇心的双胞胎问及他的武器，羽风薰笑眯眯又不动声色地拐了个弯：“不仅是这样的大剑，像那边墙上悬作装饰的花剑，我也能使得游刃有余哦～”

双胞胎眼神晶亮，直呼厉害。下一秒，大神晃牙饶有兴致的声音劈开兄弟俩的大呼小叫：“这个东西，老家伙不是也会吗，你们比一场呗。”

羽风薰朝朔间零的方向望过去，后者的眼波也转过来，向他投以善意的问询。羽风薰没来由地感到心悸，便条件反射地点了点头。见他应允，朔间零自沙发上起身，含笑说道：“既然是孩子们的愿望，客人又愿意赏脸，吾辈这把老骨头也不能怠慢呐。”

……他明明一点也不老。羽风薰看着朔间零脱去绛紫色的西装外套，内搭的深赭马甲佐得他宽肩窄腰，身高腿长，侧脸如同领巾上所装饰的宝石一般，是毫无死角的美丽。他实在想不通这样的朔间零为何持有如此违和的口癖，但鉴于多一事不如少一事的行事原则，羽风薰决定不予深究。

来到厅中的空旷地带，朔间零轻轻抬手，墙上交叉而置的两把花剑随即移位，悠悠地浮至空中。“客人，汝选哪一把呢？”听到问询，羽风薰颔首道：“无论哪把都可以。”

俩人伸手接住不疾不徐下落的花剑，行礼过后便各自摆好了预备姿势。坐在沙发上看戏的另一拨人兴致勃勃地盯着他们，阿多尼斯不知道从哪里变出了一个陶笛，吹出了异常铿锵的开战效果音。

说实话，羽风薰有些不安。本来是他不原过多暴露自己的武器信息，才刻意转移了话题，没想到发展成突如其来的剑术博弈。况且自他离家出走后，这些贵族中意的启蒙教育就再没接触过了。朔间零见他不动，便做了先攻。刁钻的甩剑让羽风薰回过神来，还算顺利地切入了节奏。

“那些孩子们只想当作表演来看，”细密的攻防之间他听到朔间零说道，“比起胜负，你我不妨打得好看一些，恰他们的心意，如何？”

“好。”羽风薰心情放松了些许，闪过一击。接下来的时间里，他们看似搏斗，实质配合，层出不穷华丽又惊险的攻击，还有见招拆招的巧妙防守。众人对规则一知半解，只觉眼花缭乱，精彩得很。不消多时，朔间零那条束发的绸带被剑尖挑散，似是胜负已分。

“哦呀，”朔间零眨了眨眼，感叹道，“吾辈果然逊于朝气蓬勃的年轻人啊。”羽风薰心照不宣地推说：“谬赞，谬赞。”大家看起来都挺满足，但有人貌似对朔间零战败的结果表示难以置信。在朔间零去应付大神晃牙质问的空当，羽风薰默不作声地转过身去，将手中的花剑放至其之前装饰着的那面墙下方。

回味刚才的一番比试，他由衷地感受到朔间零出众的技巧与应变能力，还有他掌控战局节奏的水平，亦是压倒性的强大。但自己仅看过他展露简单的魔法，不知朔间零的真实实力究竟如何？联想起自己同朔间零相遇时，那处疑似是魔力冲击所致的巨大豁口，羽风薰不由自主地后退了几步。

忽地，清脆的响声在他的身后炸开。羽风薰云里雾里地回过头，只见地上零落着大块的瓷器碎片。附近的架子上置着另一尊与碎片瓷釉相仿的瓷器，怎么看都不像是便宜货。

厅堂中的空气迅速地变得安静，羽风薰挨个儿朝他们望过去，最后将视线定在朔间零脸上。“对不起……”他怔怔地道歉，对方波澜不惊的表情更让他觉得自己闯了大祸，羽风薰咽了咽口水，继续道：“我没有多少钱……可以在您家做一个月的工作来还吗？”

话音刚落，他瞧见朔间零的眼神波动了，那耀眼的高饱和度的红透出难以捉摸的意味。羽风薰沮丧不已，他也觉得一个月实在太少了，便再度开口：“三个月？……半年？”

即便离家几年，过上了毫不奢侈的平民生活，他还是容易对名贵的物事疏忽对待。若羽风薰还是当年锦衣玉食的小少爷，就算把那边那个也碰碎掉，眼皮也不带一眨，但现在的情况大不一样了。金发的年轻勇者抿着唇思考，如果赔偿的金额太大，他是否要死皮赖脸去求家里帮忙……可是那样的话，自己就要被抓回家了。

还要面对父亲的斥责与讥讽。最重要的是，他再也没有成为勇者的机会了。

“一个月就好了。”没有让他等太久，宅邸的主人开口答道，语气充满了温柔与包容。羽风薰像获了特赦，恭恭敬敬地朝朔间零鞠了一躬。

他太过慌张，未察觉此刻其余家仆脸上皆是震惊夹杂怜悯的复杂表情。

tbc


	2. 零薰/A Bedtime Story（2）

零薰/A Bedtime Story  
by缴枪不杀

朔间零的离奇之处比羽风薰想象的更多，尤为显著的是他日夜颠倒的作息。赔了自己的翌日，羽风薰带着忧虑的心情早早醒来，想听一听未来一个月的主人对往后的工作有何吩咐。但他很快发现自己并不认得大宅里的路怎么走，只得根据记忆摸瞎转到了天花板高挑的前厅。

由敞着的大门行至屋外，他看到了叉腰站在台阶层第二级平台上的大神晃牙。银色短发的少年敏锐地回头，瞧见是羽风薰后同他简洁招呼一声：“早。”

“早安。”羽风薰下到和他一般的高度，问：“晃牙君这么早在干什么呢？”

大神晃牙抬起下巴往前方示意道：“遛狗。”

顺着他的指点望过去，无论是合理分割绿化区域的道路上，还是大面积的草坪里，俱有个头品种各异的犬类活泼无比地跑来跑去，堪堪目测，足有二十来只。

“哇……”羽风薰捧场地感叹，过了片刻，他问道：“那个……其实我是想知道，我的工作是什么……”

大神晃牙皱了皱眉，答：“这得看老家伙的安排。”

羽风薰点点头：“那是当然，但是我还不清楚屋子里该怎么走，可以请你等会儿带我去见一下朔间先生吗？……他应该快醒了吧？”

“带路是没问题，”大神晃牙嫌弃地叹了口气，“只不过他午后才醒。”

羽风薰理解地点头：“哦，今天会起得比较晚吗。”

“每天。”少年认真的表情完全不像在糊弄人，“现在才是那个家伙入睡的时间。”

“……”羽风薰半开玩笑半试探道：“哈哈哈，难不成他是什么传说中的吸血鬼？”

“拉倒吧，”大神晃牙嗤道，“他还晕血呢。”

羽风薰觉得大神晃牙是不会骗人的类型，他眯缝了眼腹诽：亏得是自己身边真实的存在，朔间零若是出现在小说之类的作品中，人设未免也太堆砌了吧。

在询问大神晃牙是否需要帮忙后，他立刻被谢绝了（“别添乱。”）；无可奈何地回到屋里，和晨跑归来的执事撞了面，遂被带去吃了早餐（并在谜之规劝下不明所以吃了三根香蕉）；喜出望外地被杏招呼去一个房间里独处，结果她公事公办地给自己量了身材尺寸（贴身测量的软尺还是魔法控制的）；无所事事地在巨大的领地中到处乱逛，发现了许多白白胖胖的鸭子（看久了还挺可爱，真的真的）。

安定地躺在树荫下放空之时，视野中突然钻进两张一模一样的笑脸，羽风薰又被吓到了，软绵绵地拖长语调坐起身来：“真是的……”

“阿多尼斯先生让我们来叫羽风先生回去。”

“是用午餐的时间了。”

“用完午餐我们就带你去见朔间大人。”

“朔间大人的早餐时间在我们的午餐之后呢。”

“好的好的，谢谢呀。”他抬起双手轻拍俩人的肩膀，心中默默补充道：我会尽力分清你们两个的。

总算候至同朔间零见面，确实已是午后时分。葵日向与葵裕太一左一右地握着庄园主人卧房的门把，给予羽风薰友善的嘱咐。

“普通地叫醒他就好了。”

“普通地和他交谈就好了。”

交代完毕，房门便被推开，羽风薰端着朔间零的早餐，不疑有他地进入。下一刻，门却又关上了。

原本紧闭的窗帘在机关的作用下缓缓向两端撤退，和煦的秋日暖阳如同一张毯子在屋内温柔地铺开。如同整座宅子的整体装潢，宽敞的房间里各样物什皆大气而雅致。

“……”比起房门为何关闭，羽风薰震惊的是他并未看到打算叫醒的那个人。床，这个作为卧室重要要素的物品在这间屋子里无处可寻，取而代之的似乎是一副硕大的黑色棺材。

羽风薰开始质疑葵家兄弟的「普通」是否与常人的理解有所出入，沉吟少顷，他将托盘置到旁近的桌面上方，继而蹲在棺材一侧，尝试着轻叩了几下：“朔间先生？……您在里边吗？”

未过多久，开口缝传来令人毛骨悚然的窸窣声响。紧接着，棺材的盖子缓缓地掀开了，苍白端丽的男人果真躺在其中。朔间零半阖着颜色撩人的双目，裹着丝滑衬衫料子的手肘慵懒地搭在棺材边缘，悠然地立起半身。他将醒未醒地瞧着羽风薰，后者如梦初醒般将托盘端来，脸上带了大抵是慌忙沁染的薄红。

“……请用。”羽风薰道。

朔间零冲他微笑：“早安，薰君。”修长的手指不知点到棺材内什么开关，适于用餐的小台便在他眼前搭了起来，羽风薰融会贯通地将盛着番茄汁的高脚杯和栽着三明治的盘子置于其上。

看着开始斯文用餐的朔间零，羽风薰站在一旁道：“朔间先生，请问往后日子我要做些什么工作呢？”

呷了一口摇曳杯中的鲜红，朔间零若有所思答道：“那就拜托薰君同吾辈一起整理书库吧。”

“仅此而已吗？”羽风薰稍微睁大了眼尾上挑的好看眼睛。

对方似笑非笑盯着他看了几秒，说：“薰君真是勤劳的孩子啊，那再予你提醒吾辈起床一事吧。”

“没问题。”羽风薰应道，同时分神地想，联及自己搞砸的值钱装饰，朔间零给他这样简单的任务，不就是相当于亏折了吗。

“因为薰君身上有好闻的味道，”朔间零自然诚恳的夸奖将他的思绪扯回，“睡醒之时闻到，心情可以变得不错。”

羽风薰不是首次被人夸赞这点，却稀罕地结巴起来：“是、是吗……”

他再次认识了朔间零身上那种奇妙的气质，他不仅善于使人投诚，有时还能轻易催人心慌意乱。

在此之前，羽风薰从未充当过侍奉他人的角色，谈及放得最低的姿态，也不过是与异性各取所需时献出的殷勤。

但要说他那段日子低人一等，羽风薰本人全然感受不到格差，因为没有任何劳苦的差事落在自己身上。且经他观察，在这处工作的每一个人都担着不甚繁重的任务。比起之前打怪赚钱的生活，如今倒反是像度假了。

杏交予他的制服是纯白衬衫和背带裤，与大神晃牙园丁模样的宽松背带裤不同，羽风薰所着的是修身的款式，收于腰际的细长背带显得倜傥，矜重的暗格纹抵去了过多的轻浮感，最后呈现的是恰到好处的清朗。

书库的面积即便在这样的大宅中也不容小觑，各类领域的藏书塞满了四面的墙壁。羽风薰平日的任务便是给书本分类编号，登记入册，朔间零也会戴上与他合衬的眼镜，同羽风薰协作——显而易见的，以前都是他自己在做这样的工作。这任务看似纷繁如山，羽风薰却并未被要求每日必须完成多少份额，但他由于心有不安，也专注对待。

朔间零的特质稳定地发挥着，羽风薰不知不觉地同他倒了家底，连同倾诉了此番孤身屠龙的壮志，产生缘由是想让循规蹈矩的父亲认可自己。他们交流喜欢的天气，钟意的事物，看过的书籍，感兴趣的悖论。朔间零的知识渊博，于各方面多有涉猎，羽风薰因此十分享受和他交谈的时间。

工作之余，他还会参与众人所喜的消遣，譬如心血来潮的乐器合奏。羽风薰这时就会感激自己对追逐女孩的执念保留了指尖为弦乐器而生的硬茧，接过小提琴后便能循序渐进地熟稔起来。

日子过得飞快，转眼一个月就要到了尾声，虽说生活安逸充实，羽风薰禁不住开始想念当勇者时自由如风的感觉。还有几日便可以离开此处，但他竟察到自己有些缱绻的眷恋。

这夜他睡得不甚安稳，半夜醒来摸索着找水止渴。待他返回，一边膝盖已压上了床，本就支离的睡意却被外边陡现的声声响动彻底扯碎。稍微定神，羽风薰朝自己房间的阳台走去。

眼前所见着实震惊了他。镶于夜空中的月亮依旧温柔明洁，略显稀疏的星星也在安分地闪烁——不安分的是另外的事物。两块莫测的阴影在远处的空中搏斗，根据距离推测，它们的块头如何也谈不上小。战况十分激烈，羽风薰两手攥住阳台横栏，瞳仁中映射出不断炸开又迅速消散的大朵火花，只觉周身的风都被巨兽们的动作所影响。

实在是令人战栗的厮杀……不，等等……羽风薰迷惑起来，他看了一阵，怎么感觉这并非两方搏斗，更像是单方面的殴打……

较大的巨兽在冷酷残暴的猛攻下愈发局促，最后被沉重的一击凿进密林，强烈的轰鸣斩向四面八方。待到漫天的烟雾消散，火光渐渐微弱，一切又归于寂静。

羽风薰终于觉得冷。他所着的睡衣在凉夜中过于单薄，又被风迎头盖脸地吹了一会儿，手脚早已冰凉。打了一个喷嚏，他再度望向远方，怪物们都如人间蒸发，仅有那片狼藉佐证他所见非虚。整理了几秒思绪，他拿上一件外套便出了房门。

之前朔间零交代过，若是半夜有什么事，就直接去卧室或者书库找他，不必惊扰其他熟睡的人。羽风薰攥着这个记忆，往其中最近的一处跑去。

推开宅子里最大的卧房的房门，羽风薰看到坐在华贵舒适的椅子里的朔间零，那人将下巴搁在交叠于桌面的手臂上，黑发掩去了大部分面容。稍微迟钝地察觉有人冒失闯入，他才缓缓转过脸来。

“朔间先生，原来你醒着！”羽风薰三步并两步地走近，“那你方才有没有听到，外面……诶、”

朔间零此刻的表情忧伤而落寞，长而密的睫毛上缀有醒目亮闪的水粒。羽风薰眨了眨眼，斗胆确定了那是眼泪。

“你、你怎么了……”羽风薰慌起来，朔间零平日一向成熟稳重、从容不迫，自己如何也想不到会瞧见他的哭颜，全忘了进行灾难警报的来意。

“吾辈的弟弟……又狠狠地打了吾辈……”朔间零委屈地开口，“明明小时候那么听话，会温柔地叫吾辈「哥哥大人」的……呜呜、”

“弟弟……又？打你？”羽风薰脑内快速地回忆，朔间零确实向他提过自己的弟弟，还捧着照片等待夸奖，只不过自己彼时的注意力放在另一个地方（“阿多尼斯君，你真的有三个姐姐？长得和你很像吗？有照片吗？”）。

这个弟弟原来那么凶的吗……但他是什么时候来的？羽风薰决心暂把这些惊疑放在一边，把手撑在书桌上，尽量平静地说，“朔间先生，你先听我说，刚才外边有一场恶斗，我觉得这里的情况可能不妙。不信你可以看看，那痕迹还……”

“啊。”朔间零像是意识到了什么。他随即站起身来，走到窗前，借着皎洁月色眺望那片残局。羽风薰本想要接着说些什么，却看到朔间零对着窗外抬起手来。一个晃眼的巨大魔法阵骤然显现，强光笼起废墟。过了片刻，朔间零放下手，慢慢坐回椅子上，继续先前的颓唐。

羽风薰疾步走到窗前，废墟荡然无存，山林又奇迹般还原了。他讶异无比，转头看向朔间零。使损坏的事物复为原样，是极其高阶的魔法。而朔间零竟能做到涵盖领域如此之大的程度。

“原来汝看到了……抱歉，吾辈实在有些难过，回来的时候忘记处理狼籍了。阔别多日，本想拥抱问候，谁知……”朔间零抹了抹眼角，噢咦噢咦道，“凛月……”

羽风薰嘴角微微抽动。

“朔间先生……”姑且不论怎么会有人的哭声是噢咦噢咦，他艰涩开口，“你、是什么呀……”

“嗯？”朔间零疑惑：“汝刚刚不是看到了吗？”

“是龙吗？”

“是哟。”

——听闻……这里有被恶龙囚禁的公主……

——怕是让汝失望了，此处……未曾存在过什么公主呢。

回溯初见时的对话，自己确实没有被欺骗。

第二天，羽风薰顶着乌青的眼圈，在走廊拦住打着哈欠的大神晃牙。

“干嘛？”大神晃牙莫名其妙地看着他。

“你们都知道吗？”

“什么？”

“朔间……先生，是龙，这件事。”

“知道啊。”大神晃牙漫不经心地答，“是又怎样？你惊恐什么，他吃你肉了？”

“……”羽风薰竟无言以对。

恰好路过的阿多尼斯并不了解他们的完整谈话，但认真地附和道：“请多吃肉。”

想到朔间零是否自一开始只拿自己当笑话来看，羽风薰的胸腔中尽是难以排解的憋屈。他没有好好履行今日的职责，也没有马上离开这座庄园，而是无头苍蝇般转悠，最终竟跑到那片小小的番茄林干坐着发呆。

黄昏渐至的时分，持续长久安静的背向方位忽而传来了脚步声。令羽风薰不甘又难以否认的是，他可能一直都在这处等候身后人的到来。

如平素一般温和，朔间零朝背对自己的青年唤道：“薰君。”

“那个瓷器，”不知为何，羽风薰一开口便率先提及那件事，“你原本可以马上修好的。”话刚说完他就后悔了。不管怎样，也是他弄坏东西在先，现在反过来责备苦主，徒显得他幼稚无比。

朔间零全不介意自己一尘不染的衣装，傍他一旁坐下。羽风薰撑在地面的手指由于无措的困扰微微用力，而拥有古老语癖的龙依然和颜悦色地答：“是的。但是汝的反应太有趣，吾辈不由得便坏心眼起来。”

闻言，金发的青年扭过脸来，神情复杂地同他对视。朔间零继续道：“想到薰君说过吾辈是恶龙，难得任性地想报复一下呢。汝生气了吗？”

瞧见羽风薰咬着唇未作回答，朔间零继续道：“吾辈可以给汝道歉……”

“不用。”这次回复却很快，但他立刻转过脸去，再不作声。

俩人静静地坐着，涌入耳畔的是卷着余晖的风声与飞鸟的空隐长鸣。在羽风薰酝酿已久，决定首先打破沉默的时刻，一声雄赳赳的大喝划破了沉着的空气：

“羽风——————！我们来救你了！！！！！”

朔间零和羽风薰在同一秒讶异地转过头去，那个漏风的豁口惊现两名全副武装的不速之客，其中一人的剑上已刮起澎湃的魔力气流，坐着的二人在其鼓舞而生的风中发丝凌乱。

天哪。羽风薰两眼一黑。

发现打算营救的好友正安安稳稳地坐在不远处，守沢千秋顿时也呆住了。

“真丢人。”站在后方裹着术士法袍的濑名泉翻着白眼，啪地合上发出光芒的魔导书，做了一个贴切的总结。

而这个庄园的拥有者，自诩恶龙的漂亮男人，从容友善地朝他的新客人们展露笑靥。

“日安。”

不得不承认，他的声音真是十分的动听。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能有同学已经猜到了 这就是个勇者稀里糊涂和坏坏龙搞给的故事……
> 
> 补档2017.12.16


	3. 零薰/A Bedtime Story（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.世界观都是瞎编的  
> 2.本章主要内容：滴滴打龙

零薰/A Bedtime Story  
by缴枪不杀

“哈哈哈哈，原来如此！”守沢千秋爽朗地笑着说：“我们回到镇上后寻不着你，然后瞧见半个月前你的留言……费了好大一番功夫才找过来。”

饱餐过后，羽风薰方同他们一五一十地将前因后果叙了。濑名泉凉嗖嗖地开口：“真让人受不了，往后你做事前烦请掂量掂量，就算这地方有龙，凭你自己的能耐打得过吗？看吧，你充其量打了个瓷器。”

“……”羽风薰低眉顺目地挨训，他用余光瞥了瞥坐在一旁弯着眉眼围观的龙，有口难言，心道：打不过，估计加上你俩都打不过。

“不过没事就好啦！”守沢千秋眼神晶亮地张开双臂，缓解气氛道。若非隔着桌子，他大概又要将羽风薰抱得喘不过气。

“实在是对不起，我知道错了……”羽风薰将双手叠在桌面，额头抵上去，浓郁的愧疚宛如此刻有些黯淡的金色，从他的后脑勺淌到每一丝发梢。

羽风薰拥有难以启齿的秘密：他多么擅长同别人和睦相处，言笑晏晏，将真心自暴自弃地离群索居的习惯就多么根深蒂固——那便是他最顽执、难矫的任性。

离开住所前，羽风薰随意摊在桌上的纸张只写了简短几句，道了他出门的意图，以及语气浅淡地提到若他经久未归，也不必去找。现下坐在对面的两人，实际上只同自己相识一年有余，然则他们在几乎没有情报的情况下，依然能够找到这里，是羽风薰从未预料到的。

而在近段时间里，羽风薰也隐隐觉察到了一些东西。面对某个人时，自己能轻而易举地断断续续吐露心事，彼时的心情是漫不经心也好、真情实感也罢，都使他感到前所未有的轻松。

他其实真的不喜欢孤独。

长久以来，他轻率劣笨地对待四面八方递来的温柔，如今才婴儿学步般，笃诚而缓慢地从头学起珍惜保存它们的方法。实在是太晚了，晚到了可耻的地步。

——但是依然有人在等他。怎么会有那么美好的事呢？

濑名泉瞧着羽风薰保持这样的姿势许久没有动静，内心震惊不已。难道刚才自己说的话有那么伤人吗？……这家伙不早该听习惯了吗？那异于平常的可怜模样看得他怪心慌的，忙不耐烦地开口道：“原谅你了，原谅你了！”

“说不定真的打得过呢，”沉默良久的宅邸的主人忽于此时捡起先前的话头，像是正善良地铺着台阶让羽风薰下似的，“毕竟薰君是想做就做得到的孩子啊。”

他抬起手体贴地揉了揉还未抬起的金色脑袋，承载着的微妙亲昵使濑名泉眼皮跳了一跳，而长辈般的语气却好似正当化了这份违和。

被揉了头的羽风薰在别人看不到的角度用力地眨了几下眼睛，湿热的眼眶惹得他睫毛根部发痒。那家伙又在骗人了。他想。

谢罪会开到最后，朔间零同三人提议道，明日羽风薰可以同二人一起启程离开。当事人没有异议地领受了这份仁慈，于是便如此决定下来了。

在屋外悄声坚决地否认自己并没有被压榨，黑眼圈仅是昨日恰巧睡眠不足的缘故之后，羽风薰和两位友人分开，回到了自己的卧室。他有些恍惚地开始收拾着自己本就不多的物品，愈发成型的行囊分明置在桌面，心脏却滑稽地感受到了下压的重量。

打开柜子，多日未使用的大剑安稳地倚立其中。原本缚着它的沉闷气体，一时间尽数涌了出来，让羽风薰有那么几秒呼吸不畅。他后退了若干距离，转而移步拉开阳台的门，走了出去。鼻腔获释般攫取着清冽的空气，敛上双目，羽风薰的心情慢慢平静下来。

尽管闭着眼睛，他也能想象月光温柔地晒在自己身上。

而比月光更温柔的，轻叩耳膜的动人声音令他猝然睁开了双眼：

“薰君。”

羽风薰眼睫轻颤，清透的雾灰眸子映上无法抗拒的存在。

——黑色的龙。

手不受控制地伸了出去，指尖所触的质感是难以言喻的奇妙。

——无比美丽的、优雅的龙。

泛着亮金的猩红色圆硕眼珠里，竖立的狭长瞳孔有一阵轻微地放缩，仿佛为手的主人瞳仁间无措又着迷的神色感到沾沾自喜。传说之中的强大生物浮于半空，修长的颈子弯成完美的弧度。他的周身隐约氤着一层斑斓的光辉，使人得以清楚地将其姿态虔诚地印在脑海中。暗藏爆发力的肌肉辅以流畅线条，构造出健美至极的体态。稍敞着的双翼巨大而壮观，华丽的突棱骨刺生于其上，危险得让人心跳加速。

睥睨众生的、暗夜的王。

龙自喉间发出熟悉怪异的单音节笑声，耳畔的空气也起哄般共振。被猛浪般的冲击威慑感席卷得头脑空白的羽风薰终于回过神来，小心翼翼唤道：“朔间……先生。”

“薰君如果一直呆呆的，吾辈会很困扰哦。”指尖的触感因一方的抽身而切断，在茫然的患得患失中，羽风薰听到朔间零接着道：“坐上来吧。”

眼前的巨大生物转了一个方向，粗壮的尾巴滑梯一样以亲切的斜度搭在阳台地面。金发的勇者未作太久思考，便将手脚搭了上去。下一秒，他就被抛了起来，略带狼狈地落在龙的项背处。还没来得及揉揉有些被磕痛的鼻子，身下的龙便振翅腾空飞起，羽风薰只好慌张地俯身，一时间手忙脚乱，不知道抓哪里才好。

朔间零察觉了他的局促，细心安抚道：“不要害怕，汝不会掉下去的。”

如平素一般，羽风薰很快就献出了信任。他将手撑在龙背上，以跪坐的姿态缓缓直起了上半身。察觉到自己的身上也一并覆了低调而绮丽的光晕，羽风薰于心中猜想，兴许是这个的作用，即便身在高空也感受不到多少风和气压的示威。

“朔间先生，”久违地捋直了舌头，他惴惴不安地发问，“你想带我去什么地方？”

守沢千秋咬着苹果走出阳台，惊喜地瞧见住在邻房的濑名泉也站在阳台上，便开口问道：“哟，濑名！刚才外面是不是有什么声音？”

水蓝色的眼睛一半浸染夜色，看上去有些阴森森的。濑名泉沉吟半晌，毫无波澜地答：“不知道。”

“不是吧，”棕发的青年自前方横栏竭力往旁近的阳台探出身子，“你在外边待了挺久吧——面膜都干了。”

濑名泉不耐地冲他摆手：“少废话，进屋去。”

守沢千秋皱起眉头，依然眼神怀疑地嚼着苹果。

“怎么，”濑名泉突然笑了，惨白的面膜让他的笑容变得更加可怖，“想听鬼故事吗？”

“不不不不，没有，告辞。”闻此暴言，守沢千秋迅速地晃回自己的房中。

揭掉早已干透的面膜，濑名泉抬头神情莫测地凝望片刻月朗星稀的天穹，转身也返回了屋内。

羽风薰询问的话音刚落，前方便凭空展开了形状诡谲的门型豁口，在条件反射的一瞬合眼后，他们的所在之处不复为风声凌厉的高空。视野中是双目盛不下的辽阔海域，无边无垠。略显细瘦的银河大概也在好奇海是否拥有尽头，跃跃欲试地随同其延伸的方向流淌。

“请与吾辈再聊一下吧，”朔间零的声音同汐声一般令人安心，“汝所知晓的，关于龙的所有事。”

大抵是明日便要分别的缘由，羽风薰的举止变得毫不恭敬。他索性卸了气力，大字型趴在龙背上半眯起眼睛。

“数百年前，世界上的所有国家都在龙的统治下，”他回忆着自小接收的常识，放弃了在话题的主角面前斟词酌句，轻声而悠然地阐道，“龙十分的强大，同时也非常贪婪无餍、难以满足，他们开始放眼于同类们统治的国家，意图通过杀伐扩张自己的领土，使民不聊生，人心惶惶……”

“与此同时，由于他们滥用强大魔力所带来的诅咒，许多凶险的魔物开始频繁出现，更加威胁了人类的存在。而现在这个国家的初任皇帝——天祥院英智，改变了一切。他纠集能人贤士，无差别地传授给民众提升能力的知识。大量睿智出众的魔法师和骁勇善战的勇者开始崭露头角，经历无数鍪战，最终万众一心地将恶龙们尽数打败，统一了受难的众多国家。”

“传闻中，皇帝甚至与一些龙达成了合作关系，他们愿意隐瞒身份，竭诚为他效力。如今国家外围能够抵挡多数魔物的深厚结界，据说就是龙的杰作……虽然如今开始渐渐衰败了。”

“有些实力过于强盛的龙因为各种因素，没有被消灭，于是皇帝继而宣发了屠龙令。但由于当时世道混乱，相关的大部分资料也无多可考。加上多年以来几乎未有相关的确切资讯出现，龙的存在似乎变成了伪命题。而屠龙令的期限，是永久有效的……”

他将脸颊贴在龙温度怡人的皮肤上，顿了顿继续道：“……于是就有许多自视甚高的笨蛋，听闻风吹草动便不切实际地想借屠龙壮举名扬天下。好了，以上。

“很精彩的历史。”龙用温醇的声音点评道。

羽风薰稍微抬起头，狐疑地问：“都是真的？”

“不全是。”不知不觉，朔间零载着他移动至了峭壁累生的海岸，朝枝繁叶密的巨木林间如坠落般下降，羽风薰惊恐地提醒道：“就算是巨木，你不会以为你的块头压不断树枝吧？”

龙没有作声，并散发出一种恶质的愉悦感。直逼眼前的树枝宽如小径，羽风薰甚至脱离了一直依附的龙的身躯。他昨夜思绪纷杂未得安睡，如今又要命的松懈，护御的魔法竟忘记使出。也许是朔间零再次心血来潮想要报复他了，他本这么想着，却发现自己被对方稳当地横抱，逸然降至粗枝之上。

但朔间零很快便将他放下，整个动作是水到渠成的自然，羽风薰逆语压舌，最终还是尽数咽进肚里。瞧着已经舒服坐下的朔间零，他不甘心地戏谑一句：“真厉害啊，变回来的时候还是穿着衣服的状态。”

对方打了一个响指，若干银币大小的光源随即出现，并以恰当的间距布置在周边。朔间零微微歪了头，一直盯到羽风薰眼睛深处，语气听起来很是感激：“那么在意吾辈的事吗……真难为情呢。”

“什么啊、我对男人的身体之类的，根本不感兴趣……”羽风薰如临大敌，规矩地在旁边也坐下来。

“那个时候，的确是龙在统治着国家。”听到朔间零开始低声叙述，金发的勇者随即闭上嘴，认真地接收他的每个字句。“大家各自为政，井水不犯河水。龙与龙之间，同人与人之间一致，有着天资与实力的格差……存在区别的还有对待人类的态度。”

“有担起君主和保护神的职责，将自己的国度管理得井井有条，从而受到民众的尊敬的，自然也有视人命如草芥的暴君……大概就是你们所指的恶龙。”被朔间零似笑非笑瞥了一眼，羽风薰心虚地望向远方。

“有一点必须要指出，并不是所有的龙都在统治国家。自由散漫、压根不在意人类给予的权势和地位的龙不在少数。龙通常和好斗的标签挂钩，确实如此，但是——”

“龙的好斗，往往只面向同类。也许对汝来说不甚顺耳，但人类对我们来说，确实是脆弱不过的存在。非要同人类过不去，恣睢人间的，譬如上述那些恶龙，在群体中属于被唾弃的一方。若他们的行为过于偏激，极有可能被同类制裁——当作污点。”

“在这样的格局下，世界自然称得上和平。而从某天开始，一切都不一样了。因不知名诅咒诞生于世的魔物，搅乱了许多国家的和平。由于找不到其肆虐的缘由，魔物无法根绝，且愈演愈烈。十分遗憾的是，龙大多不擅于合作，唯我独尊，于是开始相互猜忌。在本末倒置，内忧外患下，世间着实是水深火热。”

“接下来的事，大概就和汝所说的基本承接上了。”

羽风薰听得目瞪口呆。一刹那他想问许多问题，例如朔间零以前充当的是什么角色；例如朔间零这些年都做了什么；例如为何人类最终要将龙赶尽杀绝……有些问题，眼前的男人若不自白，他就永远无从知道答案；有些问题稍微一想，心中便是悲切的了然……但这些都不重要，他此时最想知道的竟是——

“……那你还会喜欢人类吗？”

他听到自己问出一个再傻不过的问题，但这可能是勇者这段时间来最勇敢的一次举动。

这个问题大概也在龙的意料之外。朔间零瞧着对方有些退缩，却仍不依不饶候着答案的表情，展颜一笑，眼瞳如同兑了星河。

“喜欢啊。”

盛大的雀跃在羽风薰体内奔走，透支了他仅存的丁点精神。海浪拍击峭壁的声音怎会传得那么远呢，羽风薰听到胸腔雷雷作响，脑中沸反盈天。他当真困得要命，甚至产生飘起来的错觉。

而旁人看来全不是这样，朔间零只瞧见羽风薰眼皮打架愈发频繁。摇了摇头，朔间零无奈而宠溺地笑道：“我们回去吧。”

然后他就真的感觉到自己飘起来了。

腾空而起之后，朔间零本不打算再同羽风薰交谈，让他安生睡着，未料那人忽用一边手掌拍了拍自己的背。朔间零滤去耳边风声，向后问道：“何事？”

“……可是，你也不要一直待在那么偏僻的地方啊。”身后果真传来了声音，但渐渐变得很轻很软，不设防得令他心痒：“多出来转转吧，我会请你吃……好吃的烤薄饼的……”

须臾，朔间零才低声答道：“好。”然而数分钟过去，后边的人却再也不予回应。

羽风薰终于困得睡着了。

距把羽风薰拎回三人小队已过了二月有余。他们辗转到了另一个城镇，此处城外的防御结界不甚牢固，结合街巷各处的悬赏公文，估摸会有不少生意。

于接下来的住处搁置好行李，三人心情不错地出街觅食。还未寻到像样的正餐店面，濑名泉便被好甜口的两个人强行带入了自己一向敬而远之的甜品专门店。太阳穴直跳地饮着店内免费的柠檬水，濑名泉认真地思考自己是否要立刻走人。守沢千秋挖着香蕉船，冷不丁开口道：“羽风，你最近有点奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？”羽风薰心不在焉地搭腔，专注地切割淋就厚厚枫糖的烤薄饼。

“居然没有和点单的女孩子搭讪……不，总感觉你现在有什么独特的搭讪原则。”守沢千秋叼着勺子，陷入冥思苦想。蓦地，他灵光一闪，继而兴奋地大声道：“没错！你最近总是狙准黑卷发的女孩子搭讪！”

打算放入口中的烤薄饼微妙地偏离轨道，其尖端蘸取的冰淇淋撞到了嘴角。羽风薰举着叉子瞧他，痛心疾首道：“守亲，你想象力过于丰富了……”

濑名泉听到这里觉得太阳穴更痛了，他掀起眼皮打算说些什么，目光却被一个方向牵引，神情凝重起来。守沢千秋察到他的不自然，也微微偏头瞧过去，这一看倒也有些愣了，全然没有听进一旁好友苦口婆心的解释：“我刚才是因为太饿，才无暇去……”

极力辩解着的羽风薰忽觉举着叉子的那只手被人轻轻裹住，来者的体温显然低于自己，令人神经警醒的薄凉触感教他手上的力道瞬间瓦解。他转头看去，一位有着黑色卷发的好看男人正就着他的手将叉子上那块烤薄饼送进自己口中。

那张唇线优美的嘴随后便进行了优雅的咀嚼动作。朔间零露出若有所思的认真神情，待细致将其咽下后，方柔声道：“这就是薰君打算请吾辈吃的烤薄饼吗……”

接着他笑了笑，又凑近舔去那因惊讶而微张的唇旁侧的冰淇淋，总算语气确凿地发表感言：“太甜了。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对唔住，即使砍了好多设定，我竟没有激烈搞给，好像还写出了什么《少年薰薰之烦恼》  
> 由于最近闲出屁来，明明是个半吊子还乐呵呵跑来写剧情文，以至于码字过程中无数为自己智熄，现在深知夜郎自大的不可取（鸡色死，竟还胡搞出了两篇）  
> 总之能让人因此收获一点开心就OK，多谢，干杯  
> 补档2017.12.18

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么意义的Q&A
> 
> ：那个屋子在山里怎么发电的？
> 
> ：我们杏哥……用爱发电！
> 
> 补档2017.12.14


End file.
